


Middle Of a Moment

by maxiswriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I seriously ought to catch up with the anime, I tried my best, I'm so behind, M/M, also I haven't watched Haikyuu in a loong time, he's a tired college student give him a break, so I'm sorry if they seem a little ooc?, some swears bc Daichi is just so done, thi is so short I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: "About an hour later, Daichi was walking towards his campus with a warm cup of coffee in hand, silently hoping the caffeine would kick in before he fell asleep in the middle of the sidewalk. He felt completely drained, his soul more than ready to leave his body, and it wasn’t even 9 am.To be completely honest, he would consider himself lucky if he managed to get through his first class, let alone the whole day.So yeah, he was pretty tired. Even keeping his eyes open was starting to become quite the task, let alone concentrating on where he was going. His body was moving mostly on autopilot.Still, he probably should have paid more attention, because next thing he knew he found himself colliding with somebody,  his ass on the ground and his coffee –not scalding hot, but still pretty warm coffee- all over his shirt."





	Middle Of a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keithkhoegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithkhoegane/gifts).



> HELLO HAIKYUU FANDOM!!  
> Man It's been a while since I've been here. Fair warning, I legitimately haven't seen or read Haikyuu in like, at least six months. This was a gift for the amazingly adorable [@keithkhoegane](http://keithkhoegane.tumblr.com), I honestly just hope I gave the characters justice :')  
>   
>  ~~I really have to catch up with the anime I stg.~~

It wasn’t being a good day for Daichi.  
  
He had woken up with a big headache, his neck and back sore from falling asleep on his desk while reviewing for his upcoming exam. Had it been up to him, he would have simply gulped down some painkillers before moving to the bed and not getting up for the whole day, but _of course_ that day he had all important classes that he couldn’t afford to miss, plus training in the afternoon in view of the upcoming match the following weekend.  
  
So Daichi begrudgingly got ready for the day, all the while mentally flipping off all the deities he could think of, and dragged himself to the kitchen for a wholly deserved cup of black coffee.  
  
And that’s when the day got even worse.  
  
Because obviously, of all days, his beloved coffee maker had chosen that specific morning to break down definitely, leaving Daichi without his only source of sustenance.  
  
He was so not going to survive that day, he already knew it.  
  
His patience wearing thinner and thinner with each passing second, Daichi grabbed his bag and headed out, dark bags under his bloodshot eyes and a murderous aura slowly growing around him. And if he had slammed the door a little harder than necessary behind himself, well, he wasn’t to be blamed.  
  
Better the door than somebody’s face, right?

___

  
About an hour later, Daichi was walking towards his campus with a warm cup of coffee in hand, silently hoping the caffeine would kick in before he fell asleep in the middle of the sidewalk. He felt completely drained, his soul more than ready to leave his body, and it wasn’t even 9 am.

To be completely honest, he would consider himself lucky if he managed to get through his first class, let alone the whole day.

So yeah, he was pretty tired. Even keeping his eyes open was starting to become quite the task, let alone concentrating on where he was going. His body was moving mostly on autopilot.

Still, he probably should have paid more attention, because next thing he knew he found himself colliding with somebody,  his ass on the ground and his coffee –not scalding hot, but still pretty warm coffee- all over his shirt.

“Fuck…” he hissed, his exhausted brain still processing what just happened. Well, at least his bag was still dry, having miraculously survived the fall unscathed.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” a voice exclaimed from in front of him, attracting his attention. Daichi looked up, another swear already half formed on his lips, and froze.

Well. Of course he had to go bump into the cutest boy he had ever seen, making a complete fool of himself. Just his luck.

Unaware of Daichi’s internal conflict, the other boy scrambled to his side, his golden eyes sweeping over him with evident concern.

(They looked like molten caramel, Daichi faintly thought, like the sun setting on the horizon- _goddamnit_ Daichi, get it together already!)

“-ould have been more careful, I’m so sorry I ruined your shirt and I feel so awful and-” oh wow he was talking really fast. Without thinking, Daichi reached out and gently took the other’s hand, ignoring the little crowd they were attracting.

“Ehy, it’s really no problem.” He reassured him, smiling slightly. “It was my fault anyway, I really wasn’t paying attention on where I was going. I’m honestly surprised I didn’t end up with my ass on the floor sooner.”

That took a chuckle out of the fretting boy, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Still, I feel really bad. Let me at least buy you another coffee?” he asked, standing up and offering his hand to help the other up with an apologetic smile. Daichi gratefully took it, about to exclaim that _yes_ , of course he would go get coffee with the cute guy he just happened to bump into, but a glance at his phone stopped him on his tracks.

“Oh, fuck.” He swore under his breath. “I’m so sorry, I’d love to but I really can’t or I’ll be late for class.” He explained dejectedly.

Some of his disappointment must have shown on his face, because the other boy chuckled and smiled at him, humming in understanding. “How about I give you my number and we organize something for when you have some free time?” he proposed, fishing in his bag for his phone. “I’m Sugawara Koshi by the way, but everybody calls me Suga.”

“Nice to meet you, Suga.” Daichi grinned, “I’m Sawamura Daichi and yeah, I think I would really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://maxiswriting.tumblr.com)!  
> Or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/maxneedscoffee)!


End file.
